Malcolm Graham
|species = Human |status = Deceased |date of death = *2016 *Later in 2016 |gender = Male |home = *Los Angeles *Hell |family = *Mel Graham *Unnamed son |occupation = LAPD officer |affiliation = *Amenadiel *Lucifer |portrayed by = Kevin Rankin |seasons = 1 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Malcolm Graham was a corrupt homicide detective in Los Angeles, working as a member of the LAPD. After his true nature was exposed to the department, he tried to escape the city but was eventually shot and killed by fellow detective Chloe Decker. He is the main antagonist in season 1. History Malcolm was shot by Dan Espinoza while meeting up with some gang members and fell into a coma for months. Chloe Decker believed he was on the take, but the other cops didn't think so and didn't look into it. Personality Before his brief lapse of death, it is implied that he was a corrupt and amoral cop, working with gangsters and LA's underground as an informant. Since his resurrection by Amenadiel, Malcolm is shown to be devious and unchecked, even admitting himself that his time in Hell left him deranged. He is psychopathic, killing whenever he sees an opportunity to use it, such as when he killed his own partner and framed it as a suicide as a favor to Dan. He is seen stuffing his face with platters of food and acting out various, hedonistic impulses, implied to have been due to the starvation he faced during his period in Hell. Despite whatever apathy he has for authority, he does honor whatever agreements he has with those he bargains with. He hatches a scheme to kill Lucifer and frame Dan for his murder when told to kill him by Amenadiel, only to decline when Lucifer tells him that angels do not have any control over a soul's fate, nor are they allowed to kill mortals. He then proceeds to kill Satanists Rose Davis and Corazon with the intentions of framing Jacob Williams for their deaths out of a twisted sense of loyalty to Lucifer, thinking that Lucifer would appreciate killing "frauds". Abilities * 'Skilled Hand-to-hand Combatant '-''' '''As a policeman, Malcolm is skilled in close combat. He managed to overpower and knock out the armed Dan while handcuffed. Appearances Trivia * He was in Hell for a short period of time before being brought back to life. However, it felt like an eternity for him. His punishment consisted of being starved, due to his hunger for life. This included denying him access to food, water, people, and entertainment. Images 107 Malcolm's family.png Malcolm.png 108 Malcolm.jpg 109 Malcolm.jpg Lucifer-dan-malcolm-dirty.jpg 111 promo Lucifer trades Pentecostal Coin to Malcolm.jpg 112 promo Dan Malcolm 1.jpg 112 promo Lucifer Malcolm.jpg 112 promo Dan Malcolm 2.jpg 113 promo Malcolm 1.jpg 113 promo Malcolm 2.jpg 113 promo Malcolm 3.jpg References fr:Malcolm Graham ru:Малкольм Грэхэм de:Malcolm Graham Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Resurrected Category:Antagonists Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil